Nightmares
by fantasy chocolate roses
Summary: Amu wakes up expecting a great Sunday, but instead, she finds a wounded Yoru and leads her to the conclusion of Ikuto being heart as well. But can she make her heart choose between a prince and neko?


**TITLE: NIGHTMARES**

**RATING: T**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/ACTION**

**AUTHOR: FANTASY CHOCOLATE ROSES**

**SUMMARY: AMU WAKES UP AND EXPECTS A GREAT SUNDAY, BUT INSTEAD FINDS A HURT YORU, LEADING HER TO A CONCLUSION OF IKUTP BEING HURT. BUT, WILL HER HEART CHOOSE BETWEEN TADASE AND IKUTO? WILL SHE FIND TRUE LOVE: MIRU AND AMUTO.**

**A/N: READ AND REWIEW J**

Amu woke up to the sweet song of Su singing. She rubbed her eyes awake and yawned. "Morning Su."

Su smiled and continued her song. Amu decided to help Su out and started to sing a long, but without a character change, she was horrible at singing!

Ran and Miki bolted awake in fear. Unknown to that Amu was singing, Ran stated bluntly, "Which bird died and is trying to sing for its life?"

Miki and Su had noticed Amu and smiled at each other. Amu was beet red whether out of fury or embarrassment.

"Morning everyone!" Su chirped happily.

"Morning," the other girls chorused. "Let's have a great Sunday before the next day of school!" The girls nodded.

"Miki," Amu said and snapped her fingers, "Could you design something cute but cool and fit for a casual day with some great weather?" Miki nodded happy that she could be of use.

"How bout this?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I love it!" Amu squeaked. "Your amazing Miki!" Miki blushed.

"It was nothing."

Amu had changed into a one diagonal strap midnight blue shirt with square bronze studs on the strap. She put on a cute skirt, once again midnight blue, and baggy white leg warmers if it got cold. She put her hair up in two cute ponytails held by X-shaped clips. She paused for a second to walk to her closet and picked out her shoes. Bronze combat boots were laced up and Amu smiled. She heard giggling behind her so she spun around to find Miki laughing.

"What's wrong Miki?" Amu asked confused. "Do I look awful?"

"No, it's just that the outfit resembles Ikuto so much!"

The other Charas looked and they chorused, " Ohhhhh..."

Amu blushed and said," I was most definitely thinking of Ikuto."

"Denial," the other Charas whispered giggling hard.

"Guys, stop it! Geez!" Amu said as she stormed out her room. Her parents weren't home and Ami was over at Misani-chan's house so Amu was alone. She took out some milk and cereal. She was slurping her milk delightedly and was startled when she heard a weak voice.

"Milk-nya?" Amy almost dropped her bowl.

"Yoru!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Amu, Su and Ran was oblivious to the fact that Yoru was hurt.

"Yoru! Are you okay? Oh my god, your hurt!" Miki exclaimed. The other girls gasped as they noticed the terrible wound that was on Yoru's chest and the blood dripping down onto his paws.

Su rushed to his side and Miki looked on fearfully. Yoru flashed a V sign at Miki but his breath grew shallow and ragged and he closed his eyes but still barely just breathing. Miki whimpered.

Amu was rooted to the spot and Ran was asking her what was wrong. "If Yoru is hurt then..."

"Then Ikuto is too!" Ran said.

"I've got to help him!" Amu said.

"But Amu, what about Tadase-kun? What if he sees you..."

Amu slumped. "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

Su floated over and smiled encouragingly. "Listen to what our heart tells you."

Amu smiled and looked to Yoru who was sleeping and breathing shallowly. Miki had tears in her eyes and was gripping the little neko's hand tightly. Amu smiled and the couple.

Amu's brain fired. Su had told her to follow her heart and Miki was her hearts love dream part of her. If Miki loved Yoru... "Su! Grab some bandages, Miki wake Yoru up."

"But..." Miki protested but stopped when she saw Amu's encouraging smile, "Alright," she said but never letting go of his hand.

Amu sighed

This was **_definitely n_**ot the Sunday she wished for.

PROLOGUE COMPLETE!~ YAY! This is my first Shugo Chara story, so please leave some gentle CC. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
